The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to detecting occupancy of a premises in relation to a security and/or automation system.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Presently, security and automation systems may incorrectly assess occupancy of a premises or may be less confident about an assessment. For example, a security and/or an automation system may incorrectly determine a home is empty when an occupant is at home sick or may have a low confidence level about whether the determined occupancy status is accurate.